In the context of a cable television (CATV) system or a direct broadcast satellite (DBS) system, a set-top-box (STB) is a client terminal that receives and decodes television signals for display on a separate display device, such as a television (TV) set. The client terminal may even be integrated into the display device. Further, the television signals may include digital audio and video image signals provided in encoded media streams broadcast from a content provider.
The useful life of a deployed STB may be several years, e.g., 5-7 years. However, rapid advancements in technology and standards associated with the content and services delivered to STBs may render these devices obsolete prematurely in the absence of significant upgrades. Further, since the task of upgrading STBs would, most likely, be conducted on a massive scale, the upgrades must be deliverable in a cost-efficient manner.
For example, MPEG-2 is the compression standard by which digital video content is compressed on storage mediums, e.g., CDs and DVDs, and for broadcast by multiple systems operators (MSOs), such as cable television (CATV) and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems. However, applications relating to digital video are increasing, e.g., video-on-demand (VOD), as is the corresponding need for bandwidth. As a result, advanced compression standards are being developed to provide, within existing data transport infrastructures, sufficient bandwidth for digital video content corresponding to the growing number of applications for digital video content.
Since many current business models include STBs being deployed by MSOs, consideration has been given to simultaneously broadcasting content using both presently accepted compression standards, i.e., MPEG-2, and advanced compression standards. However, the overhead required for such simulcasting is cost-prohibitive. Therefore, the challenge for STB manufacturers and providers, mentioned above, is to upgrade the decoding capabilities of deployed STBs, in order to decode digital video data content encoded according to these advanced compression standards, in a cost-effective manner.